Naruto, A Fox tale
by draka shadowmoon
Summary: Due to a mob, Naruto must learn the life as a fox as well as staying alive from various groups that want to kill him or try to get the Ninetail fox that is in his belly.


**Chapter 1**

" **Nine tail speaking** **"**

' _ **Nine tail thinking'**_

"speaking"

 _'thinking'_

 **Jutsu**

In the dark alleyway that was one of many in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki jump behind a dumpster trying to escape the mob that was after him. He huddled there not making a sound when the mod stop. ' _Please keep going.'_ He thought.

A Ninja apart of the mob told the the others, "The demon is around here. This is a dead end, when we catch him we can finally kill it once for all."

A woman in the the mob who was holding a pitchfork then told him, "Wait. What will we going to do if the hokage found us out that we kill that demon that took mine son away from me. He fawn of that demon, pretending to be a human instead of being the fox. Too bad we can't shed that human skin so everyone can see what he is really is."

Another ninja spoke from the mob, "I found a way to do so and we can have that demon's hide hanging from the rooftops." Rest of the mob look at him. The woman from earlier spoke up, "You did now. So how are you going to do it, because we tried before getting sent away by the anbu that patrol town." Put a finger on her side of her nose trying to recall a memory. "As I recalled, you weren't here the last few time we tried to make him pay for what it did to our village."

He continued, "I was on a mission that lasted two weeks, but I came across an old scroll with a technique that will help us. We need to catch him first to do it"

Just then another woman spotted the dumpster and saw something that was hiding in the shadows. "There. In in the shadows, I think I see him hiding" She shouted, and pointed her weapon at Naruto's hiding spot.

Naruto paled and looked around for anew spot to hide when he noticed a gap that was large enough to fit him between two buildings. _'Crap. They found me already, better make a run for it."_ He quickly made a ran for it but was caught by a female ninja.

She looked down at him with a smirk. "Got you little demon. Reco, I got him. Do you have the it ready?"

Now identified ninja known as Reco pulled out a paper from his vest. "I got it done last night so we can get this over with quickly." With a nod for her, he placed it on Naruto's forehead and activated it with his chaka. In a puff of white smoke, Naruto's human form change to a nine tail fox kit. **(It's possible because** **Jiraiya** **use the** **Turning into a Frog Technique on Yūdachi)**

Naruto was stun unable to anything as smells and sounds were overloading him while Reco kept talking on with a smile on his face. "Best of all it's permanent so we won't have to worry about him changing back."

"Okay everyone let's finished the job what the forth started." The female ninja shouted and the mob cheered. Then she raised the kunai intended kill Naruto.

* * *

During a patrol of the village, anbu Nu stop to looked down at a alleyway where he noticed a group of people of ninja and civilians with various weapons. Then he saw what they where chasing none other then the jinchuriki of the kyuubi, the village pariah, Naruto. After he saw them capture the young blond and they turn him into a fox; then going with a killing blow, he throw a kunai and it landed right in the female ninja's hand. With blood pouring out of the wound and pain racing through her, she was forced to drop the fox. It disappear after it landed on the ground.

Nu looked around and spotted two anbu off in the distanced and then used the radio. "This is Nu, a mob is after Naruto again and they did something worst this time to him. I'm at ally 24 and someone better get the hokage at once." He spoke softly.

Upon receiving the message Dog and Cat raced over and join Nu. They heard the female ninja complained that someone attacked her. They nodded to each other and landed around the mob, catching them in a circle. Then proceed to disarm them of their weapons and bind them.

Dog lean down and summoned Pakkun. "I need you find a young boy, something happen to him from what Nu told me." Then he pulled out a piece of Naruto's clothes and gave it Pakkun for him to smell.

Pakkun nodded and begin to sniff the cloth and then the ground. He picked up Naruto's scent to only to discovered that Naruto's scent had change from human with a hint of fox to pure fox. "His smell had change but I can find him." Then he took off towards the hold and went inside.

* * *

It was nine thirty at night and Hiruzen Sarutobi just finished getting all the paperwork done and so he could read one of his favorite books from the Make-Out series. Putting down his smoking pipe, he enjoy this brief moment rest from the dreaded work of all kokage as his hand went to the top draw intended to read.

As he pulled out the book from the drawer, an anbu showed and he quickly put it back so no one would see it. He cough a little and turn grim. "Report."

The anbu bowed and quickly spotted the book. ' _Does he thinks no one knows about those books. Everyone knows he reads those books when he thinks we are not looking, and the hidden vault in the wall holds three autograph copies of each book'_ Then he told the third, "A group of civilians and and our ninja are attacking Naruto at the moment. Nu reported in, something worst happen to him this time and for you to come immediately. Right now they're at ally 24."

' _Those idiots again,'_ he thought _'they never treat him as hero he should be.'_ Hiruzen got up and removed his robes showing his shinobi attire of his black jumpsuit, sandals and armored hood.

Then three anbu appeared from the shadows and they took off.

* * *

In the moment that Naruto hit the ground, he woke from his spur and made a dash to the gap.

He walked along the gap between the two buildings until he came across an old broken piece of glass. Naruto was shocked when he saw his appearance. He didn't see his five year blond self, instead he saw was a fox.

While looking at the image reflecting, Naruto saw something waving behind him and looked behind himself to discovered nine tails. Which orange with black tips while his body was orange and his legs were white. His eye color had changed to a orange.

He tried to shake his head to get rid of the image, but the fox image stayed. _'Am I the Ninetail fox or it's child,'_ he thought.

While he examined himself, the smell of dog went pass his nose, Naruto felt an urge to run a way. He took off away from the dog smell and ran right into a air conditioner unit and knocking him out.

Pakkun fallowed the smell until he came across a large fox that was bigger then him. Taking a moment to examine the fox, he noted it's condition and ran back to Dog.

* * *

Hiruzen just arrive when Pakkun left, the observe the group. Then issued an order to the anbu. "Cat, Nu, Rabbit, Bird and Whale. Take them to Torture and Interrogation and tell Ibiki and Anko that this group will be their special guest for a while."

The mob paled when they heard those two names. Even the anbu flinched because everyone knows what happens those two interrogate someone. It with lots of pain and nightmares and then their captors would wished for death when they are bought in. Then the five anbu bowed and lead them away.

It didn't take long for Pakkun to return, and sat down in font of Dog. "I have found him, but be warn, he is a fox kit. He bigger then me and he is passed out on the ground. He about size of a border collie. From what I heard, his kind live in a large forest that is big as a medium size county and they get big. Bigger then these buildings but this is just rumor. Jiraiya should know more since he traveled around a lot more."

After Hiruzen getting a young genin from a nearby house and to retrieved naruto. He wasn't happy about it but came back with Naruto hung over his shoulder. Then was paid after giving the fox up to the Lord Third and went home.

Giving the fox a look, he wept silently. _'Minato, Kushina, you would be sad to see what the village did to your son.'_ Giving the anbu the sign, they headed back back to hokage tower and the dreaded for the fate of his surrogate grandson as well as the paper work.

* * *

Naruto woke and found himself in a huge forest on a path, so he decided to explore. It took him to many dead ends but the fields and woods beyond looked welcome to him. After getting lost, he came across a very large and old tree that was hollow inside with thick vines that make it looks a natural cage with a paper with the words seal written on it.

His legs moved on their own as he felt something in behind those vines. He felt fear as he got closer but suddenly stop when he saw a large eye in the darkness.

" **So my Jailer has show himself and it's a fox kit from the Kitsune forest. Come hear inside so we can talk more."** Kurama was surprised but thought on it. **'** _ **It strange, they never leave their forest except when something major is happen there and they didn't have anybody that was alive who sign their summon contract. The last one who did lived over one hundred fifty years ago.'**_

Naruto was trembling all over but his legs again moved on their own and made his way into the cage.

Before he know it Kurama scoop him up with his front paws. **"You're so cute,"** his voiced echo making Naruto cover his ears with his tails. Then sat him down between his front legs which he then proceed to clean Naruto's fur which made him grumpy because this was the second bath that he had for the day.

After good tongue bath, Naruto looked up at the giant fox and noticed that he had same amount of tails that he had. He thought, _'He has the same color of orange that I do and same amount of tails. I wonder, is he my father?'_

Speaking out a little afraid, Naruto looked up to him. "Are you my father, Mr. fox ?"

* * *

 **That it for this chapter.** **This is my first story that writing, so please don't go too hard me. Okay :)** **I have most of the story plan out but it will take some time for each chapter because I do work a full time job.**


End file.
